Hugo and the Airship
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=20 |series_no=20.24 |number=490 |released= * 29th January 2017 * 27th July 2017 * 12th October 2017 * 23rd October 2017 * 23rd January 2018 * 28th January 2018 * 22nd February 2018 * 29th March 2018 |previous=Engine of the Future |next=The Missing Breakdown Train}} Hugo and the Airship is the twenty-fourth episode of the twentieth series. Plot One day, the inspectors are inspecting Hugo, questioning his safety. Later, Henry sees a Zeppelin and thinks Hugo is flying. He tells the other engines but they question how Hugo is able to fly. When Hugo learns about it, he decides to go off after the Zeppelin. While Hugo follows it, he accidentally makes Skiff and Captain Joe go backwards with his propeller. Skiff compares Hugo's wish to fly to him being able to go on rails and sea. Thomas tells Hugo he has also had dreams of flying but knows he is too heavy. Later, Hugo goes up Gordon's hill attempting to take off, but when he gets to the top, he goes down the other side. He keeps going over Gordon's hill again and again until the sun sets and he learns that Thomas was right. Later, he arrives in Knapford Station and asks the Fat Controller why he could not fly. The Fat Controller then explains to Hugo that he was built to be on the ground and is perfect for travelling by land. Hugo then thinks that might be right after all. He then gives an extra blast of his propeller to make Skiff and Joe fly down the track again. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Hugo * Skiff * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Three Railway Inspectors * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Captain Joe * The Bird Watcher * A Schoolboy * The Lady with the Big Hat * Albert's Wife Locations * Wellsworth * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * MC BUNN * Vicarstown Bridge * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Gordon's Hill * Arlesburgh Harbour * The Mainland Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, two Railway Inspectors and the Welsh Bird Watcher * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, Clarabel and the Little Boy * Rob Rackstraw as Hugo * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Bob Golding as a Railway Inspector * Steven Kynman as the Knapford Station Speaker US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James and Hugo * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel and the Little Boy * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, two Railway Inspectors and the Welsh Bird Watcher * Bob Golding as a Railway Inspector * Steven Kynman as the Knapford Station Speaker Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the twentieth series. * As the episodes air out of production order, this episode, along with The Missing Breakdown Train, which likewise lacks the mermaid figurehead on the pirate ship, and Skiff and the Mermaid, in which the figurehead is added, aired after Blown Away and The Railcar and the Coaches, in which the figurehead is visible on the ship. * A reference to Engine of the Future is made. * Some sound effects are omitted in the UK version. * Thomas says that sometimes he dreams that he flies, that may have been a reference to the tenth series episode, Sticky Toffee Thomas and the nineteenth series episode, The Other Side of the Mountain. * In the Nick Jr USA broadcast of this episode, it is paired with Engine of the Future. * While looking at the zeppelin, James makes a reference to the sixth series episode, James and the Red Balloon. * This marks Hugo's last appearance in an episode to date, with his last appearance being Journey Beyond Sodor. Goofs * Rasmus Hardiker is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. * When Hugo pulls into Knapford near the end of the episode, the Fat Controller's hat is missing, but reappears in the next scene. In Other Languages Hugo y el Dirigible |POL=Hugo i Statek Powietrzny |RUM=Hugo şi Dirijabilul |TUR=Hugo ve Hava Gemisi |CZE=Hugo a Vzducholoď |POR=Hugo e o Dirigível |RUS=Мечты о небе |HEB=הוגו וספינת האויר |ITA=Hugo e il Dirigibile |GER=Hugo und das Luftschiff |DUT=Hugo en het Luchtschip |FRE=Hugo et l'Engin Volant |HUN=Hugo és a léghajó |SRP=Hugo i dirižabl |SLV=Hugo in zrakoplov }} Home Media Releases UK * Extraordinary Engines * The Complete Series 20 US/AUS * Extraordinary Engines US DVD Boxsets * Extraordinary Engines and Railway Friends Double Pack Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Airship Hangar * TrackMaster - Hugo and Skiff de:Hugo und das Luftschiff es:Hugo y el Avión pl:Hugo i Statek Powietrzny ru:Мечты о небе Category:Episodes Category:Series 20 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video